The pink underwear
by Ayokaya
Summary: Working for Izaya Orihara isn't always easy and sometimes it will bring forth surprises that no one would have expected-


Namie shifted nervously from one side to another. The day before she had bought a new pair of shoes and was wearing them for the first time now. They pressed painfully into the side of her feet almost making her feel like the hard lines were going to draw blood from her toes. Fortunately, she was able to sit most of the time during her work but sometimes Izaya told her to walk over and hand him some files. Every minute she wasn't asked to stand or walk was a moment of bliss but her boss wouldn't really show any concern. Of course, she wasn't showing him how she really felt, even though she was already considering taking the shoes off. Showing Izaya Orihara any kind of weakness was the worst mistake someone could make, and even if he didn't take advantage of it in any way, he would at least taunt her for being so stupid and naïve.

No. There was no way she was going to let him know.

"Namie-san, hand me the files of the serial killer case next" She winced slightly when she heard the raven's voice. His tone was neutral while his fingers kept typing on his keyboard not casting a glance to his secretary.

Well, like this at least she could keep her dignity.

Painfully slowly she grabbed the files and made her way to Izaya's desk. She felt like it took an eternity for her to reach the wooden surface and place the files down.

Standing she tried to let her feet rest for a few seconds. She didn't want to spend too much time next to her boss' desk.

However, when she was finally mentally prepared to walk back with each step tormenting her, Izaya shot up from his chair. He pushed the chair as close to the desk as possible and looked up at Namie while pointing at his desktop.

"Please take a lot at the opened files in that directory. I just collected them and need them to be researched for valuable information regarding the current case."

His eyes weren't observing her long enough to notice the slight contort of pain on her lips. Instead he turned his back to her and started to rummage through his upper drawer not paying any more attention to her.

Namie tried to hold her breath when she took a step closer to the desktop. She felt as if her toes were about to break or being cut off. Another step and a painful groan left her lips. Izaya stopped digging through the drawer and threw her a side glance, eyebrows curiously raised as to what was going on.

But his attention came too late as Namie already lost not just here composure but also her balance and tumbled forward.

The sudden movement caused her to scream out in pain. She was sure now that the hard lines of the shoes' texture had ripped her skin at some parts. Desperately, she tried to grab for whatever her hands could reach to halt her fall.

Her thin fingers grabbed the upper end of Izaya's jeans pulling them down all the way. Pink shorts were revealed with the label "I love humans" all over it.

_Seriously? He has these words on his underwear?_ Was the last thing she thought before she landed face first on the floor.

There probably wasn't anything worse than pulling down your boss' trousers. Namie wondered if this would be the day she got fired. If she had made a mistake in a lab she would have accepted being fired but this was almost intolerable and made her face heat up in shame. The last solace her mind provided her was that she at least hadn't pulled down his underwear too.

Izaya stood shock for a while before even realizing what had just happened.

Slowly, he started pulling up his jeans again, averting her gaze while doing so. Still, he noticed the small line of blood that started to form under her nose.

Groaning in pain and pressing one hand to her bleeding nose, Namie managed to stand up trembling. She couldn't say whether it was the pain or the shame that kept her body reacting that way.

"Ehm… " She could hear Izaya saying. Apparently, he was at a loss for words just as much as her.

She looked at him nervously. Damn, this was it.

She had never seen Izaya blush before. Who knew that even this guy could feel ashamed? Someone who would make this man feel ashamed should probably expect to be punished. Being fired was the least she expected now.

"Let's just forget this ever happened. You never saw my underwear and I never saw you oh-so-gracefully hit your face on my office floor." He mumbled, his hands nervously running through his hair before he grabbed a pair of keys from the desk.

Namie just nodded, still not believing what she had just heard. Her eyes followed the raven's back while he put on his coat.

Before leaving the apartment though, he turned around a last time. The blush was gone from his face and his usual wicked grin had returned.

"Next time your feet are hurting take off your shoes, ne? We can't have this happen again, right?" And with that he left the apartment.

Namie didn't move. She kept her gaze at the door while his words finally sank in.

The bastard had known from the very beginning.

Before she took off her shoes, she made a mental note to throw them at him once he returned.


End file.
